Discord Drabbles
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: A collection of drabbles that were mostly inspired by the Tomarry Discord Server!
1. Table of Contents

A collection of drabbles that were mostly inspired by the Tomarry Discord Server!

Chapter 1: Female Harry/Female Voldemort Smut (it is so short I'm sorry)

Chapter 2: Hufflepuff Dark Lord Crack (watch out for buns)

Chapter 3: Hufflepuff!Tom Riddle (not related to the chapter 2 hufflepuff story)

Chapter 4: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Fluff and Smut

Chapter 5: More Hufflepuff!Tom Riddle! (because I am weak)

Chapter 6: Mermaid!Harry and Naga!Voldemort (Jojo what have you done to me)

Chapter 7: Some sad-ish? Harry/Voldemort (there is death)

Chapter 8: Corn snakes are such cute babies you guys

Chapter 9: Tom loved his mother more than anything.

Chapter 10: Voldemort gets a glimpse of Harry's fantasies.

Chapter 11: Even more Hufflepuff!Tom Riddle because I love it


	2. Good Girl

"What do we say?" Harrie whimpered, thighs trembling as she did her best to hold herself together. A hand slid over the tender flesh of her backside and Harrie gasped.

 _"Thank you."_ Voldemort smirked at her little lion, raising her hand to deliver another harsh smack to Harrie's behind. Harrie squealed, moan slipping out of her as she jerked her hips forward. Voldemort shifted the girl further down her lap, rubbing at Harrie's red backside.

"Very good." Harrie blushed. She was Voldemort's good girl.


	3. Bunny Lord

"If you're not a dark wizard then you'll have no problem showing me your arm." Amelia Bones watched as the man squirmed in his seat. She could see the questions running through his head. Was it worth it? Should he risk everything by saying no? To decline showing that one had no Dark Mark was practically an _invitation_ to a Veritaserum laced investigation. And would lead to more problems than just a simple Dark Mark. After all, you can't explain away a confession.

Amelia watched as the man sighed and rolled up his sleeve, finally deciding that he was already doomed to Azkaban. No reason to put up a fight now.

He slowly dragged the fabric of his robe off his left arm, looking back up at Amelia when he was done. She could see it now. The mark of a dark wizard. The mark of the dark lord. A _bunny_. She had seen the mark on countless other witches and wizards and it never failed to baffle her. The _Dark Lord's_ chosen imagery was of a _rabbit_. A rabbit carrying a _carrot wand_.

 _Honestly._


	4. Introducing the Dark Lord

Minerva knew the Puffs were up to something. Well, most of the houses were technically "up to something" but this time it was a majority of the Puffs. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it had to be important. The Puffs were breaking the _rules_. Not that they were all "goodie two shoes" to begin with but their rule breaking was usually for more… _benign_ reasons. A trip to the Black Lake in the middle of the night, sneaking to the kitchens to grab some food at night, slipping into a friend's common room. Simple things. Puff things.

So seeing a group of about 8 Hufflepuffs gathered in the hallway near the kitchens wasn't surprising. It was probably someone's birthday and the Puffs were probably in the middle of preparing a birthday party or something. Puffs were sentimental like that.

She could see what looked like the ring leader, Tom Riddle, standing in the middle of the group and towering over the other Puffs. Riddle seemed to have gone through some kind of growth spurt in the last year and now that made it extremely easy to spot him in the sea of yellow and black. He was a nice enough kid as Hufflepuffs went. Sweet, charming, nice smile, loyal. A standard Puff. So when the group parted enough for her to see what was going on, Minerva nearly audibly gasped at the sight.

There was a _student_ on his knees before Riddle; a crying, sobbing, sniveling mess that was covered in cuts and bruises and gashes. What was happening? What was going on? Why weren't the Puff's helping? What was going on?


	5. Keep Quiet

Harry had always thought Tom was beautiful. The Slytherin was unfairly _gorgeous_ and Harry had been in love at first sight. Then Tom had shown Harry his adorable laugh and the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled too hard and how he would compliment any snake that passed him and Harry had fallen in love all over again. Tom was _perfect_. Everything he did was perfect to Harry. So being denied any part of Tom was almost a punishment at this point. He deserved to have every part of Tom that he could. And when Tom covered his mouth to hide the sweet moans that slipped out of his mouth Harry took it as a personal offence. Which is where the two found themselves now.

They'd managed to find an empty classroom for their... less than wholesome activities. Harry was supposed to transfigure one of the desks into a soft bed but then Tom had taken off his shirt and all thought flew out the window. A few cushioning charms later and Harry sat precariously on the desks they had shoved together, Tom in his lap. Tom had one hand clamped tightly over his mouth, the other clenching desperately at Harry's chest as he lifted himself up and down on Harry's length. Harry's hands were dug into the other's hips, watching as Tom rode him gently. Harry groaned, letting his head fall back onto the table as he looked up at Tom. The prefect looked so beautiful like this, eyes clenched shut in pleasure and mouth open as little whines slipped from him and hands scrambling for purchase on Harry.

Harry leaned up as best he could without falling off the table and kissed Tom. The Slytherin melted into the kiss and gave back as well as he could. Harry gave short, aborted little thrusts as he licked his way into Tom's mouth. Tom shuddered against him and Harry pulled back to lavish the other's neck in kisses. Tom moaned loudly, eyes widening in surprise and he hurriedly covered his mouth. Harry frowned and tried to draw his boyfriend's hand away from his mouth frown deepening when Tom shook his head.

"I can't hold it in, I'm too loud." Tom leaned down, letting his chest brush against Harry's. He sighed against Harry's neck, hands trailing up the Gryffindor's chest. Harry smiled at the other, placing a kiss on the tip of Tom's nose.

"I want to hear you." Tom whined as Harry thrust deeper into him, biting his lip to keep himself from calling out too loud. It was still early enough for someone to catch them on their patrols. And while Tom had claimed this section of the castle to patrol for tonight there was still the very high chance that they would be caught. Harry seemed to have other plans with the way he thrust into Tom, biting at the other's neck in a way that he knew would drive Tom crazy.

"Harry…" Harry smiled at Tom's whine, pressing one last kiss to the other's neck before pulling back. Tom pouted at him and Harry resisted the urge to draw Tom into another kiss.

"I love every sound you make. I want to hear everything I make you feel." Tom blushed, smiling down at Harry. Harry smiled back at his boyfriend, silly warmth spreading across his face. He loved Tom. Loved him more than he could ever express and he wanted Tom to know that every second of every day.

Harry Potter loved Tom Riddle more than life itself.


	6. Tattle Tale

"Now Minerva, do you want to tell us what happened?" Minerva huffed, pointing a finger at the monster next to her. She knew what he was now. Tom Riddle was a _monster_.

"He tried to _kill_ me!" She glared at the Hufflepuff prefect, daring him to contradict her. She had the scars to prove his attack. He and his lackeys attacked her in the hall, there was no way he could get out of this now.

Headmaster Dippet looked between the three students before him, raising a brow to the teacher that stood next to him. He would have thought Professor Dumbledore would be able to deal with fighting students on his own. However the Professor stared intently at the Headmaster, and Armando Dippet looked over to the Hufflepuff prefect. Hopefully he would be able to explain himself properly.

"Tom?" Riddle stepped forward, softly patting the third year Hufflepuff next to him before turning back to the Headmaster. The boy smiled weakly at the Headmaster and Dippet made an effort to soften his face for the boy. He wouldn't want to scare the Puff, he knew how soft they could be.

"I was only trying to protect Mr. Wenlock here." Tom reached out for the other Hufflepuff's hand, pulling the third year next to him. Calder Wenlock played his part well, curling closer to Tom and making sure to look suitably afraid. "I could hear McGonagall shouting at him from down the hall."

Minerva rolled her eyes. Of course Riddle would try and talk his way out of this. Professor Dumbledore frowned at the prefect and Minerva was at least comforted by the fact that _someone_ saw Riddle for the monster he was. Dumbledore frowned at Riddle, he wouldn't be fooled by the boy again.

"And so you attacked?" Dippet looked at Dumbledore in surprise. Surely the Professor didn't mean to be so harsh with a Hufflepuff? He had to know that they were too soft for that.

Tom suppressed the growl that welled in his throat. Of course Dumbledore would challenge him,

"I ran over to see her towering over Calder. He was crouched down and crying, I thought she had attacked him!" Wenlock whimpered next to Riddle and Tom gently shushed the boy, wrapping a comforting arm around him and pressing the third year fully to his chest. Minerva all but screamed at the display, her anger growing even more when the Headmaster seemed to fall for their act. Headmaster Dippet sent the two Hufflepuffs a soft smile before turning back to Professor Dumbledore.

"He might have been a bit rash Albus but nothing too damaging." Dumbledore stared at the Headmaster in shock. Surely the man couldn't be so easily fooled.

"He shot a dark curse at another student." Dippet rolled his eyes, turning back to the three students. This sort of incident hardly called for the Headmaster's involvement. He had work to do.

"I hardly think a simple hex counts as a Dark curse." _A simple hex?_ Riddle had shot a cutting curse at another student's throat. He had missed thankfully, but he'd tried to _kill_ another student. That was more than a simple hex.

"But-" Anger welled in Dippet now as Dumbledore tried to challenge him. He had to see that this was just a simple misunderstanding. He was well aware of the damage Riddle had caused but the poor Puff was probably overwhelmed seeing a close friend in danger. And he hadn't used anything _too_ Dark. A simple paper cutting curse, if a bit archaic.

"Oh you know how Hufflepuffs get. Mr. Riddle was overreacting and I hope this behavior doesn't repeat itself?" Dippet turned an eye back to the Hufflepuff prefect, letting the boy take a moment to comfort the third year in his arms. When Riddle looked up at him Dippet could see the fear and remorse in the boy's eyes. He wondered if Riddle would be scarred by this. It wasn't in a Hufflepuff's nature to attack someone.

"Of course not sir." Dippet smiled brightly at the prefect, hoping Riddle realized he wasn't angry.

"Then I think that will be all." Dippet turned back to the Professor next to him, ignoring the hard look that had come over the man's face. He would deal with Dumbledore's treatment of the Hufflepuffs later. For now he wanted them all out of his office. "Albus, if you could escort Ms. McGonagall to the medi-wing."

The four shuffled out of his office and Dippet tiredly sat down at his desk. Honestly, what trouble did Dumbledore think a Hufflepuff could cause?


	7. Mermaids and Nagas

"You know it's dangerous to be here." Harry smiled as Voldemort slithered closer to the edge of his lake. The naga peered down into the water, careful not to come too close to the edge.

"I wanted to see you." Voldemort rolled his eyes, smirking at the little sea creature. Harry had moved himself as close as he could to the edge of the lake, a majority of his chest draped over the shoreline. Voldemort lowered himself, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's head.

"You couldn't wait until spring?" Harry sighed, tail splashing slightly. He smiled up at the naga and laid his head down near Voldemort's tail. The naga shivered as Harry ran his hand gently over the man's scales. Why wasn't it spring yet?

"And deal with more courtship proposals? If someone were already courting me I wouldn't have to worry about this." Harry rolled his eyes at the thought of _another_ spring filled with flirtatious suitors and well meaning family. He knew that Molly only wanted the best for him but Harry didn't think he could stand another arranged courtship. He peeked up at Voldemort, hoping the man would say _something_. That his mate would finally decide to publicly court him. "When will you take me properly?"

"Harry..." Voldemort sighed, reaching down to card his fingers through Harry's hair. He knew his little mate wanted Voldemort to publicly claim him but things were… _tense_ at the moment and Voldemort would never put Harry in that kind of danger. His little sea serpent was safe where he was.

"When things have… settled." Harry wanted to be angry but the look on Voldemort's face as he bent down to kiss Harry washed away any lingering pain. Voldemort loved him and that would be enough for now. Harry knew that his mate just wanted the best for him and Harry was willing to wait.


	8. Light and Dark

Harry had always known that his death would have something to do with Voldemort. They were linked, bound by souls and blood to forever be tied together. Nothing could separate them, not life or death. For neither could live while the other survived.

And when Harry felt himself tip over the edge of the Astronomy Tower he wasn't at all surprised by the pale hand that reached out to him. Voldemort looked at their clasped hands in surprise, shocked by his own impulse. Harry smiled at the man, tugging just slightly.

And when Voldemort fell into his arms Harry couldn't keep the warmth away from his face. Voldemort growled and tried to tug away from Harry. Harry merely tightened his grip and pulled Voldemort closer.

"Tom." Harry reached a hand up to Voldemort's face, smiling gently. Voldemort looked at Harry in pure shock. What was the boy doing? They were going to _die_. Voldemort fumbled for his wand, hoping that he could stop them before they fall. Harry laughed softly and pressed himself closer to the Dark Lord.

 _ **"Please Tom."**_ He would not part from Tom. Not in life or death. _**"Won't you stay with me. I need you."**_

Voldemort felt something inside him clench, his soul reaching out. What was happening? He could feel his connection to Harry, wide and open and too bright for Voldemort to see. The Light in Harry was exceedingly bright and the Darkness in Voldemort reached towards that tempting Light.

"Stay with me forever."


	9. Corn Snakes

**Prompt: Harry and Tom are both corn snakes kept in the same tanks. Their owner had to separate them, because despite them both being males, they keep trying to breed.**

 **A/N: Harry and Voldemort are both non-magical corn snakes and absolutely precious in every way. Nagini is a magical pit viper/dumeril boa cross because actual taxonomy doesn't matter, Snape is a magical burrowing asp who is a shifty little shit, and Bellatrix is a javelin sand boa because she attacc.**

 **Also, I can't remember if Grindelwald can speak parseltongue or not but for this story he can't.**

* * *

Gellert stared at the tanks before him, wondering where his life had gone wrong. Somehow he had failed at the very basics of biology. There were two snakes in separate tanks doing their best to reach each other from their confined spaces. He watched as they pressed against the glass desperately, forlorn at their separation. It would have been adorable had they not been the source of his frustration.

* * *

He'd bought Harry and Voldemort at a small shop in Knockturn Alley that specializes in muggle reptiles. The shopkeep had promised Gellert that owning non-magical pets would in no way affect the other magical snakes Gellert owned. To the shopkeeper's credit Harry and Voldemort weren't a problem with his other snakes, well Harry wasn't. At the time Gellert had been interested in merely experimenting on the two muggle animals, testing Severus' rather potent poison on them. However, before he could even make it home with them it seemed Harry and Voldemort had grown attached and were burrowing themselves into his pockets and through his clothes. There was no way he could hurt them now, not with such obvious affection. Voldemort even seemed to show some minor care for Gellert even if the male had snapped at Gellert on multiple occasions when he came too close to Harry.

Honestly, he wasn't upset by the more violent behavior displayed by Voldemort. When he'd first bought Nagini she'd nearly strangled him to death before offering her affections. Besides, it seemed that Harry and Voldemort were mates so Voldemort's more protective nature was to be expected.

Harry and Voldemort had been placed in the enclosure with all of his other snakes with Gellert only slightly worried for their safety. Harry easily got along with the others and seemed to have gained the protection of his asp, Severus. Voldemort, on the other hand, managed to anger and attack every other snake that came near him. Despite being non-venomous and non-magical Voldemort felt the need to attack every large male that so much as hissed in Harry's direction. And the clever little sod would win! Voldemort would strike out at Gellert's more dangerous snakes and defeat them. At this point the only one who could stand to be around Voldemort was Nagini, his viper/boa crossbreed. She seemed to favor Voldemort like a hatchling.

After a few months Gellert noticed that Harry was nowhere to be found and was instead spending a large amount of time in her hide and the temperature around the area had cooled down significantly. Gellert made sure the temperature and light spells around the area were up to date but everything seemed fine. A thought struck him and Gellert waited excitedly for Harry to lay her clutch. He wondered if Voldemort or Severus had impregnated her. Voldemort was the most likely candidate but Severus was the sneaky sort and might have slithered in just before Voldemort could.

A month passed and Gellert was sure that was enough time for Harry to have laid her clutch. He carefully peeked into her nest, hoping to catch a glimpse of the eggs. He was shocked to instead see Harry curled up dejectedly, Voldemort nervously lying off to the side, and no eggs in sight. Gellert sighed, wondering what could be wrong. Gently he drew Harry and Voldemort out of the nest, ignoring Voldemort's fangs buried into his hand. He sat the male off to the side, keeping his attention on Harry. Was she infertile? Had she lost her clutch? Harry stayed limp in Gellert's hands and the man softened. His poor girl. He would need to take her to a healer, a muggle healer unfortunately, to make sure she was fine.

The next day Gellert found himself sitting in the waiting room of a muggle veterinary clinic, tapping his foot nervously. Harry hadn't gotten better overnight, if anything she seemed more depressed about her lack of hatchlings and Gellert worried for her. She had even snapped at Voldemort, embedding a fang in his side. Clearly his girl was not alright. Gellert heard his name called over one of those curious muggle intercoms and hurried off to the designated room. He stepped into the room to find a doctor standing on the other side of a high metal table that took up the majority of the room.

"Hello Mr. Grindelwald, I'm Dr. Martin. Your check-in statement says that your pet is experiencing emotional and pregnancy problems, is that right?" Dr. Martin glanced down at her clipboard for a second before looking back at Gellert. He nodded weakly, hand worrying the handle on Harry's travel case.

"She went through her brumation and even had her nesting period but there are no eggs. The male isn't infertile, he managed to have an egg with my javelin sand boa. But Harry has been depressed ever since the end of her gestation period. She's been snapping at her mate and won't hunt or eat." Gellert huffed, clenching Harry's case. He was rambling slightly but he was worried for the girl. If he was being honest Harry was his baby. That she was so depressed was disheartening.

The doctor smiled gently at Gellert and motioned for him to place Harry on the table. Dr. Martin carefully removed Harry from her travel case, laying the girl out on the warmed table. She ran her finger gently along Harry's underbelly, feeling for any lodged eggs or ovarian lumps. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary near Harry's uterus either so she moved her search to Harry's cloaca. She gently probed around the area, looking for scar tissue or any loose skin. Dr. Martin paused, staring at the snake in confusion before laughing loudly. Gellert frowned at the woman. He didn't find any of this funny. Dr. Martin laughed one last time before sighing amusedly.

"I think I've found your problem, Mr. Grindelwald." She smiled at the man, wanting to laugh again at the anxious look on Gellert's face. "Have you ever heard of probing?"

Gellert shook his head, thinking back to all of the information he knew about snakes. He didn't remember reading anything about probing. Was it a disease?

"No, I've never heard of such a thing. Tell me." Gellert watched the doctor silently, sneaking a glance back at Harry every now and then. He hoped she was okay.

"Probing is simple Mr. Grindelwald. It is merely checking the copulatory organs of a snake to determine their gender. I take it you did not check Harry's when you purchased them." Dr. Martin plowed on, pulling a small case towards them. Pulling out a thin rod with a slightly bulbous tip she directed Gellert's attention to Harry, showing the man her findings. "Harry didn't lay any eggs because he's male."

Of all the things Gellert expected to hear today, the notion that Harry was not female had never once crossed his mind. Harry was a _male_. He never would have guessed. However, that did beg the question as to why Harry went through a brumation period at all and why was Harry so upset that he had laid no eggs? Surely this shouldn't be a surprise to Harry or Voldemort at all.

"I- thank you." Gellert stared at Harry, rethinking every single thought he'd ever had about the serpent. Dr. Martin watched as Gellert absently but carefully put Harry away into his travel case. She had seen this sort of shock before but Mr. Grindelwald seemed equipped to handle it. What an interesting man.

* * *

And that left Gellert with where he was now, staring at two snakes trying desperately to get out of their tanks and reunite. What was he supposed to _do_? Harry and Voldemort were mates, he knew, but he really wanted for Harry to have a few children. Maybe he could try to set Harry up with one of his females though he doubted it would work.

Gellert sighed, staring ahead blankly. He tapped his finger idly, looking around mindlessly. His eye caught on something and Gellert brightened. Of course! The pregnancy potion Albus had given him! It may not work on snakes but Gellert as willing to try. After all Albus did say Gellert would know when to use it.

Gellert picked up the potion and smiled brightly. This would cheer Harry up in no time.

* * *

 **A/N: Some gender confusion 'cause it is important to check your snakes when buying them. Always check for hemipenises or lumps, just good for future knowledge.**

 **And as someone who owned corn snakes let me tell you they are such emotional babies that constantly need to be touched or they start whining and wrapping around you, it's just too cute.**


	10. A Son's Love

Tom Riddle could safely say that he wanted for nothing. His every need was taken care of and attended to. If he was hungry a feast would be laid out, if he was tired his bed would be ready for him, and if he was bored entertainment would be brought to him. There was nothing in this world that Tom couldn't have. His life was perfect.

Often he spent his days with his father, learning the intricacies of the man's business and what would one day be his. Tom learned everything he could at his father's side. He learned to interact with those beneath him, how to properly deal with internal problems, and how to punish those who had failed. Each day was enlightening and Tom enjoyed the time he was able to spend with his beloved father.

Sometimes Tom would spend time with his mother, though those days seemed few and far in-between. His mother was… difficult. Often Mother liked to disobey Father's rules which in-turn only angered Father more. If he was lucky Tom would find Mother after the healer's had seen to Mother for the day. Those moments were the ones Tom held close to his heart. There was no one to be angry, no one to yell, and Mother would wrap Tom in a hug that left him filled with warmth. Sometimes Mother mumbled things, often incoherent and panicked as Tom stayed in the embrace. Sometimes Mother would simply cry and hold Tom while whispering loving words into his hair. Either way, Tom loved the time he spent with his mother. Harry Potter could be difficult, but he was Tom's mother all the same.

Yes, Tom Riddle III wanted for nothing.


	11. That's Not What Mind Links Are For

Prompt: I've always wondered if Harry and Voldemort's mind connection went both ways and if Voldemort sometimes had to deal with Harry's stray thoughts.

* * *

While it was exceedingly convenient to have a direct link into his enemy's mind whenever Voldemort needed information there were times he thought it was more tedious than helpful. Times like now in the middle of a meeting with his Inner Circle were not when he wanted to be flooded with Potter's useless teenage drivel. Ignoring Avery's report he sifted through the tangled jumble of Potter's thoughts to see why their connection had opened at all. Potter had none of the control that Voldemort boasted and his thoughts rarely entered Voldemort's consciousness at all, unless they were directly about him.

Finally reaching the inciting thought, it seemed Potter was thinking of Voldemort along with what appeared to be a less than impressive love life. How dull, inane teenage angst and romance. A thought crossed Potter's mind and Voldemort almost snorted. Potter seemed to blame _him_ for the Gryffindor's lack of romantic success. As if Voldemort cared for what happened in Potter's love life.

"Bloody Dark Lord, ruining everything. Bet he'd laugh." Voldemort did sigh at that, attempting to close the close the connection between him and Potter. The boy may not know how to control or access their shared connection but that did not mean Voldemort would allow such a glaring weakness to go unvetted. With such a weakness it was a miracle he hadn't killed the Potter child yet.

Before their connection closed another thought from Potter's mind slipped into Voldemort's, more concrete than the rest and seeped in what seemed to be a focussed fantasy. Voldemort considered disregarding the thought altogether before changing his mind. What romantic notions could the virginal Boy-Who-Lived conjure up?

An undignified noise left Voldemort's throat as an image of Potter spread out and naked entered his mind. The teen was bound to the bed, arms and legs tied down in green silk as he whimpered and moaned. Voldemort watched in odd fascination as Potter thrust his hips uselessly and moaned for _Voldemort_ of all people to fuck him.

 _What?_

What was Potter thinking?

They were enemies, adversaries, and Voldemort would not lay a hand on Harry in that way. But Harry seemed to want that as more and more of Harry's thoughts entered Voldemort's mind clearly. Images of Harry bouncing on Voldemort's cock or Harry on his knees before the Dark Lord as his followers _watched_.

Voldemort was slightly impressed by the sheer number of ways Harry had imagined them together and if he was honest with himself slightly aroused. He would have to use this information to his advantage the next time he faced off against The-Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort allowed himself a small indulgence and sent a vivid thought of the Gryffindor bent over his desk as Voldemort took use of Harry's hole to the teen. The shock of fear and arousal that washed over the Boy-Who-Lived was well worth it. It did truly pay to have a direct view into Harry Potter's head.


	12. Heir Hufflepuff

Prompt: Tom Riddle was the Heir of Hufflepuff instead.

* * *

Tom stared thoughtfully at the golden chalice in his hands, mind a tangle of thoughts. Such a priceless artifact. To think it had been in the hands of such a useless woman. Tom sneered at Hepzibah Smith's limp body. That silly woman claimed to have Hufflepuff blood running through her veins but it was tainted by filthy muggle impurities. She was no Hufflepuff, she did not see the glory that their name could become. She was weak.

Steps echoed softly behind Tom and he looked to see Elizabeth Smith standing in the doorway. He'd nearly forgotten she was home for holidays.

"My Lord, we should work quickly." Smith's gaze strayed to her mother, a moment of grief passing her face before returning her gaze to her Lord. Tom felt pride rise in him.

"Elizabeth. Do you mourn her?" Tom watched the woman closely. She grieved for her mother, that he knew already, but would that grief be enough to turn her against her family Lord? He would not deal with insubordination. Elizabeth would comply or she would join her mother in the line of dead Hufflepuff failures.

"I mourn for my mother my lord, that she could not see what we could become saddens me. But I will not falter. I am loyal to you, as I have always been." Elizabeth stared at Riddle unflinchingly. She would not go back on her word, would not dissolve her loyalty. That was not what a Hufflepuff did. They were steadfast and loyal to the end. She had pledged herself to Tom Riddle and her family line, nothing would move her from that.

Tom studied the woman slightly before nodding. He could trust her, she was family after all. Tom turned away from the Smith sitting room, Hufflepuff's chalice held firmly in his grip as he moved on to Hepzibah's study. Elizabeth would take care of her mother's affairs and Tom would make sure to speed things along.

As Heir of Hufflepuff he had every right to go through the Smith's belongings. He was just doing his part as family lord.

* * *

A/N: I made up Elizabeth to give Hepzibah Smith some family that would side with Riddle and serve as another Hufflepuff character.


End file.
